A Game Bang Punishment Gone Wrong
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Lasercorn is the victim of a Game Bang punishment that went too far, and the only person who will defend him is Jovenshire. When they take a stand for themselves against the others, will they get shot down? Or will their cries be heard? Jovencorn/Lasershire/whatever it's freaking called. Also, a "one-sided" Iancorn. (I use the term one-sided loosely.) Rated T for language, mainly.


**Hello there, reviewer party! Okay, so, I've recently gotten REALLY into SmoshGames, and I've noticed a couple hints here and there that Jovenshire (who I happen to LOVE) might be into Lasercorn (who I ship mainly with Ian, though Jovencorn/Lasershire is my secondary Lasercorn pairing) and I wanted SO badly to make a Lasercorn/Jovenshire story! So here it is.**

* * *

"And that does it for this episode of Game Bang! _Game Bang, bitch!" _we all yell into the camera. I walk to the camera and turn it off, then check the footage. "Alright, looks good guys," I say to them. "I'm gonna get this to the editor!" Mari, Ian, and Anthony all shout "Yeah!" and "Whoo!" while Sohinki high-fives Mari. And then I look, and there's Lasercorn. Standing all alone.

He was the victim of the latest Game Bang's punishment. He was the ultimate loser, and his punishment was kinda brutal. I wouldn't wish that on my enemies, let alone Lasercorn. To think, Lasercorn would be so bad at playing Catherine... What made things worse was that Ian, whom Lasercorn thought he had loved, was the one to bring the punishment upon him.

I walk over to Lasercorn after the others have left the room and say, "If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't laughing when they dealt the punishment." Lasercorn looks to me and says, "Yeah, it does a little. Thanks," and I can see tears forming at the base of his eyes. This is the first time I've ever seen him cry. It's really sick to know that someone who he had once liked could do such a thing.

"Jovenshire," he begins, finally seeming to bring himself together. "That punishment was fucking harsh... I mean, who would want to have to wear the Catherine outfit on the internet? Nobody wants to fucking see that! That punishment went too damn far!" Lasercorn sighs a little, trying to calm himself down. I say, "Take it easy, man," and pat him on the shoulder.

And then he says, "Thanks for not completely humiliating me, Josh. You're a good man for that." I smile and say, "No problem, Dave, my man." Lasercorn finally settles down and we just sit there for a while, talking about work, and reminiscing on old memories of ClevverGames and SmoshGames' past. Then, when I'm about to leave, Lasercorn says, "Uh, can I see the footage...?"

I hesitate before answering, because if I say yes and it upsets him, I don't want him to get angry or upset again, and if I say no, he'll get pissed off at me for not letting him see. "If you want to, I guess," I say. "But if you get to a point where you don't want to look anymore, just say the word and I'll-" Lasercorn cuts me off by saying, "I want to see it. _All, _of it."

I back off of the camera and get the viewing screen to today's Game Bang footage. I skip it to the punishment. Lasercorn holds it in his hands. I can see him in the outfit on the screen. He actually doesn't look as bad as I thought it would look. But Lasercorn gets mad and almost throws the camera halfway across the room. I have to grab his forearm to stop it from happening.

"Why the fuck would someone do this? I mean, it could've been _anyone, _but _nooooo. _The loser just _had _to be _me. _God, I feel like such an idiot for agreeing to this punishment! I didn't think that _I _was gonna be the sucker who had to _wear _the damned thing!" I try to calm him down, but Lasercorn says, _"No! _Josh, I'm sick and tired of this. I want to say something. _Now."_

* * *

I follow Lasercorn to the main office, where Sohinki, Ian, Mari, and Anthony are nonchalantly talking. Lasercorn bellows, "I demand a re-do in punishment!" There is a silent pause before the four break into laughter. I know it must _kill _Lasercorn to see Ian laughing so loudly into his face. Sohinki says, "So, you're gonna say something? You and what army?"

I don't think for a split second before stepping forward and say, "I'll be a part of Lasercorn's army. Me, and _all _the Jovenshire knights." Lasercorn looks as surprised as the others, but he smiles and nods in approval toward my decision. Sohinki is the only person laughing at him now. Mari, Ian, and Anthony just sit silently as they watch Lasercorn and I take on Sohinki.

"Oh," he says, sarcastically. "I'm _soooo _scared! Ha! What are they gonna do to me?" I know that Sohinki has proven a valid point. Lasercorn says, "I don't know if we can take back the bet for a million subscribers, but... if you take back the punishment on this video and change it, I'll wear a diaper with Jovenshire." Sohinki's laughter gets harder as he exclaims, "It's a deal!"

The two shake hands and Lasercorn says, "Good. We shoot the footage again tomorrow, send it to the editor, done by Thursday." Sohinki nods, and Ian gets up and walks over to Lasercorn. "That was a really brave thing to do, David..." Lasercorn puts a hand up to Ian's mouth and says, "Bitch, please. I never liked you anyway," and walks out of the office. I follow him.

* * *

"Hey," I say, walking over to where Lasercorn sits in the Game Bang room of the building. He smiles and replies, "Hi ya, Josh..." I sit down next to him and say, "I know you liked Ian, why did you say that to him?" Lasercorn sighs and says, "Because it's true. I don't really think I ever _did _like Ian. I've kinda had my eye on someone else."

I stop dead in my tracks for a minute. Lasercorn likes someone _else _at work? Who could it be? "Lemme guess," I say. "Anthony." "Nope." "Sohinki." "Nope." "Mari?" "Nooooope." I think things through for a second. That only leaves... me. _Me. Me! _And then Lasercorn grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me towards him, and he kisses me, straight on the lips. And I do nothing to stop it.

It lasts for about 5 seconds, and it's the longest 5 seconds has _ever _felt to me. That kind of explains the awkward boner from Just Dance 4 when Lasercorn was dancing... but I never thought that it would lead to _this. _But now I think that it probably happened for a reason. Lasercorn is the first to pull away, and he says, smiling, "There's one big hint for you."

* * *

**That's it! I loved writing this for you guys! Thanks for reading! BYYYYYYE!**


End file.
